


Desolate (fan poetry)

by Naminia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminia/pseuds/Naminia
Summary: I don’t do fan art because I can’t drawMaybe fan poetry is the way to go?Two short poems inspired by the Desolate series.





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strangeredlantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeredlantern/gifts), [Vague_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Divided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241527) by [Vague_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/pseuds/Vague_Shadows). 



> So, Vague_Shadows and Strangeredlantern uploaded new chapters to a fic, and I was so excited that instead of reading the update, I went and wrote them poetry based on another one of their works. Because that’s the reasonable thing to do. Right?
> 
> If you haven’t read Desolate, you should. It’s super long, but impossible to put down. (Although - if you haven’t read Desolate, how did you even find this? I’m pretty sure all 30 views this will get are gonna come from people following a link in the “works inspired by this”-section.)

Who am I, what am I, what’s left of me?

Can I still be what they all want to see?

Beaten up, eaten up, there’s nothing left

Now I am desolate, I am bereft

 

Be good, be quiet, be still

Be good, be quiet, be still

 

Don’t be a burden, won’t make them carry me

I can be useful, be good, be still

Yet when they tell me they both want to marry me

I should say no but I say I will

 

Be good, be quiet, be still


	2. Beta

You cannot live unless I fall

I’ll win a bit, you’ll loose it all

If you don’t kill me when I roar

I’ll leave you bleeding on the floor

 

And then I will be in control

All it will cost me is my soul

Twisted ‘til even the banshee

No longer dares to scream for me


End file.
